


Percy Treatment

by Links6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Foot Massage, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innocent Luke, Luke Castellan POV, Luke Castellan is a dangerous cinnamon roll, Luke is totally innocent in this one, M/M, Not-so-innocent Percy, Percy Jackson is a not-so-naive cinnamon roll, Percy is a little bit more devious, SO MUCH FLUFF, SUPER FLUFFY FLUFF, Sleepovers, Why do I love this so much?, both are super cute tho, devious fluff, i love it, legit fluff no jokes, slight AU elements, so much innuendo tho, unintentional sexyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Percy's quite oblivious to the effect he has on Luke. How is Luke going to handle getting a massage from the young Poseidon demi-god?





	Percy Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Takes place early in the first book. BEWARE some subtle PercyxLuke ahead, don't like don't read! You have been warned!
> 
> AN2: as with all my fanfics, OOC-ness will occur. I try to keep them as in-character as possible, but meh, it doesn't always pan-out! Enjoy :D

He's been at this for the past hour. A crisp novel look of concentration gracing his handsome features.

 

It's not that Luke doesn't appreciate it, not at all, it's a nice break from the unfocused student he's used to teaching. He just wishes that Percy wouldn't use this as his point of focus. That the young man wouldn't use his all his attention-span up on Luke.

"I used to do this for my mom all the time," Percy says, his smile faltering a bit when he's suddenly reminded that his mother is gone.

"Sorry…" Luke says, but doesn't really understand it. He's never really been attached to anyone… or anything, so the idea of feeling loss when someone has left you behind or died… it didn't really matter to him. He used to argue with himself about it, but the day he found out he was a demigod… the son of Hermes? Well… since then, that's who he's been using as his default scapegoat. Hermes isn't exactly responsible, loyal or tenacious, right? So why should he be?

Percy grins when he sneaks in a tickle to the arch in Luke's foot, the latter's only reaction was to say abruptly still and stoic, "Heheh, couldn't help it," Percy quickly says, feeling quite awkward at the backfire of his little scheme. He doesn't even notice Luke's beet-red complexion.

 

Before long, Percy's back at massaging the cushions of Luke's feet, his heels, his ankles… But, what really fascinates Luke is  _how_ Percy's pressure and touch always flows and then ebbs away. Like a wave on the beach, gently lapping the sands. For a split second it crosses Luke's mind that  _everything_ the boy does has the same rhythm. Full interest, distraction. Pressure on, back off. Push and pull. He fights the same way, talks the same way, eats the same way –which is actually strange to see, swims the same way, walks the same… he probably kisses the same way too.

Luke quickly shakes his head to rid himself of the thought. He grimaces at the images of him and Percy floating through his mind and then feels Percy's hands come to a halt.

"You okay?" the young man asks, as damned innocently as always.

Luke smiles awkwardly, silently thanking Zeus for not granting mortals the ability to read minds. "Sure, I just …. I think I twisted my ankle or something, it feels pretty rotten," he quickly blurts the lie out.

The younger demigod quirks an eyebrow and gives him a lopsided smile, "Yeah?" he runs his hands over Luke's ankles, causing the latter to stiffen up, "I don't feel any inflammation or anything… which ankle did you hurt?"

For a split second the past few days of training flits through Luke's mind. If he's about to lie to someone who is damned near a podiatrist, he better have at least  _some_ legitimacy to his story. AH! This morning, sparring on the upper-decks with Cassie! The misstep on the right. Of course! "The right one… I had a slip while sparring on the decks with Cassie…."

Percy's shoulders involuntarily flinch at the name. He might be the damned Lord of the Bathroom, but he's still hounded by those Ares bullies every waking moment out in training.

"They're still giving you a hard time?" Luke asks, "Why don't you just beat them up?"

Percy intentionally pinches the arch of Luke's foot, causing him to wince, before carrying on with rubbing circles around Luke's outer ankle, "I'm not a jerk, that's why," he practically growls.

Push and Pull. A Hurricane or a Tsunami. He's definitely Poseidon's son. "Good to know," Luke muses and can't help but sigh contently when his heels get the 'Percy Treatment'.

 

"Thanks for helping me with my shield-work today," Percy finally starts chatting again, "I don't know why it took me so long to get a hang of it."

"I could go with… 'You reflect Poseidon… water… water is manipulation and fluid ease… so static blocking and feinting is not in your nature…. '" Luke mimics Brunner's deep voice before returning to normal, "But that's Camp Half-blood talking. We all have our own weaknesses and strengths, and it's not always about  _them,_ you know? We have our own personalities and characters, we inherited genes from both sides."

"Skinny or Bellbottom jeans?" Percy quips and Luke kicks out in frustration because of Percy's everlasting simplicity, missing Percy's leg by an inch.

 

Astounded, Luke stares at his foot for a minute.

 

"What?" Percy asks, slightly worried, but also kind of amused.

"What the-" Luke says, swings his legs of the bed with a spastic flail and attempts to stand.

"Wait- you shouldn't-!" Percy starts, but stops when Luke stands up fully, only to fall back down to the bunk bed.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Luke yells, fighting off a yawn halfway through his sentence.

"It's not my fault." Percy growls back, although a grin does paste itself back into place.

"My legs feel like jelly!" Luke snaps, testing each foot lightly against the ground. Nope. Numb. He yawns again, feeling the after-effects of the cossetting. For a half a second he considers the prudency of him bunking here for the night. But, the images flitting in front of his eyes had him setting his mind firmly on  _leaving_. And quickly.

"Of course that was going to happen. What, you've never had a massage before?" Percy snaps back, slightly offended but still proud of his own handy-work.

"Well not with a guy!" Luke blurts out, instantly turning red afterwards. He narrows his eyes dangerously, gripping the bedside table to use as a support.

"I won't mind if you sleep here tonight," Percy innocently suggests, "It's a pretty big cabin for just one guy… and I know Hermes' cabin is pretty full at the moment…"

 

All sleep instantly eradicates itself from Luke's system.

"No, thanks!" he almost shrieks, suddenly  _very aware_ of how close they were. Just how good the younger teen looked in his shorts and overlarge tee. How strong and well-defined his muscles had become from all this intense training. Just how innocent his looked every time he asked him a question. Just how kissable those pink lips were…

 

"Here, let me-" Percy all but dives under Luke's arm and helps him stand, he grins at Luke's glare, "Aww, you're going all weak kneed for me!" and laughs.

 

If only he knew how true that damned statement was.

 

"Whoa, don't worry, I got you," Percy says, grabbing Luke under the arms and hoisting him unto the bed. "I didn't think you would be such a pile of moosh after that."

 _Me neither._  Luke shifts uncomfortably, "You could've warned me."

"Again, I didn't think you'd go all gooey…" Percy laughs and mockingly winks, "Just because of little ole me."

Luke might be a very self-disciplined teen. He might be very good at controlling his emotions. He might even be very mature for his age. But, at this moment, teen hormones  _might_ have the upper-hand.

At least Percy's on the other side of the room. 

 

_Taking… off… his shirt._

 

Percy's still got a grin on his face, that annoyingly innocent look to boot.

"W-what are you doing?" Luke quickly looked away, unfortunately flushing completely.

Percy's head finally emerges out of the oversized shirt, "I can't sleep in my training shirt, can I?" he says, "It's all sweaty." He threw the training shirt in the laundry basket in the corner, "Throw me yours."

Either Luke's cheeks just caught fire, or something else did.

The son of Poseidon plucks another shirt out of his closet, "Here, it should fit… probably. You've got a lot more muscle than me."

He catches the shirt Percy tosses at him but quickly discards it like it's infected. After a deep sigh and a breath for concentration for slightly-lesser hormonal thoughts, "I'm not staying, Perce… but thanks…" the young man says and forces a smile. He tries to get up again, only for the other to stop him.

"It's cool. It'd be nice to have a sleepover," Percy says with a smile, letting go of Luke's shoulders and handing him the shirt again, "Come on, it's not like I'll bite."

 

_But, I might._

 

An awkward laugh escapes Luke. He scratches his head, trying to get find another excuse to leave, only to get straddled. "Hey –who-whoa-hey!"

"What?" Percy said with all-innocence; hand still on the latch of the window, "Do you want to sleep with the windows open?"

 _I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight._ Luke clears his throat and trying to calm his thrumming heartbeat, "Keep 'em open," although the order turns out to be more of a squeak.

"Yea?"

"Sure, sure." And, ever so non-chalantly wriggles out from his previous position.

Percy finally takes a seat on the bed, leaning against the window frame, "Oh, man! Can't beat that breeze," he looks over to his friend, smiling innocently. It didn't help that his black hair was ruffled by the wind, he didn't need it to look adorable.

 

"You know, it's not normal for houses to mix together…"

"It's bad enough I have to sit at the Poseidon table all by myself through lunch when Grover's not here… " Percy says with a roll of the eyes, "I'd just like a friend to stay over for the night, is that too much to ask?"

 _Considering what Hermes and Poseidon would do to me if they could read my thoughts, yeah, it might be too much to ask._ "No," Luke answers with a shrug, trying to completely ignore that gnawing feeling in his stomach. That knot of weird butterflies that was trying to beat the Karma out of his kidneys and ribs at the same time.

"Thanks," and Percy's well-meant respect punch to the shoulder completely caused the other to freeze.

Luke just forces a smile and nods. He finally relents to just stay put.  _For now._ And just keep it cool. He shrugs off his shirt and examines the gamer-shirt Percy gave him. "… um, thanks for the shirt, by the way. You got a thing for Call of Duty?"

"You're kidding, right? You got me into it in the first place," Percy answers and pokes Luke in the ribs, "60 hours of COD, you and me alone with a six-pack of energy drinks, two pc's and a mess of blueberry muffins. Best weekend of my life. Plus, you got me that awesome hoodie…. "

Apart from the fact that the rib where Percy had poked him was still tingling with a strange kind of warmth, Luke was actually kind of relieved and happy for a different reason. Alright, happy and maybe a little astounded that a gaming-marathon would make such an impression on a guy. Or any person, for that matter. It suddenly made Luke smile. "You still have that? I'm pretty sure it won't fit you anymore." And, with that in mind, Luke tries to suppress the images of the unfortunately well-built demi-god sitting right next to him in a would-be-skin-tight-hoodie.

"Oh, yeah?" Percy says, somehow finding a challenge in Luke's statement, "I might've stretched it out a bit... but that way it still fits."

Percy jumps up from the bed and practically dives into the closet, "Hold on-"

 

There's no way Percy would keep something like that. It's been a year and the kid grew like a weed. Built muscle that's well-defined. So… it's kind of a shock when Percy emerges from the closet, COD-hoodie on hand. He looks super pleased with himself as he shakes the hoodie in the air like he just won Capture-The-Flag, "Taaaa~daaa~"

 

"… You kept it?"

"You gave it to me."

 

"Yeah, but… " Luke swallows hard, he  _really_ hadn't expected this. Sentimentalism isn't something Hermes would approve of and it's not something Luke ever felt before, but this is cutting it real close. "You could've just tossed it out once it didn't fit you anymore."

"Why would I do that?" Percy counters with a giggle, "You gave it to me."

 

And, when Percy finally saunters back, slowly drawing the hoodie over his head… which, unfortunately looked pretty seductive to Luke at this point, it was like whatever reservations Luke had about the younger man suddenly just melted away. Percy's head finally pops out of the top of the hoodie, hair ruffled and all sleepy-eyed, since Percy looks so much like a conquered fortress right now. Luke couldn't help but blush with a grin.

Percy yawned and stretches out, "I'm so tired," he slowly walks over the only other bed in the Poseidon cabin and crawls unto it, "You gonna sleep?"

Absolutely not. "…Maybe?"

...

...

    ....

"Hey, Luke?"

No. Ignore it. Ignore it and it will go away.

"Luke?" another whisper comes and the shake of his shoulder follows.

_DAMN IT!_

"What's wrong, Perce?" Luke mumbles, trying his best not to sound too alert. After all, he was supposed to be sleeping.

"Can I sleep with you?"

… _._

" _Umm..."_ was all Luke could utter. He knows his face is cherry red right now. He knows he should be excusing himself from the cabin and running as fast as his legs can carry him to the cold showers. He knows he could've just said no. He could've scoffed and rolled over. So, when his body goes, ' _oh yeah sure, get it!'_ by tossing open his comforter, he literally wanted to die right there.

A lightning bolt to the chest from dearest Zeus himself would've been highly appreciated. Hell, he'd even thank the man personally. He wouldn't even have held a grudge.

 

Only, it's not a lightning bolt.

It was only Percy.

 

Percy Jackson, who was quite happily nestling himself at Luke's side, grinning like sunshine itself. "Thanks," the young man mutters and sighs in relief, "I had that weird dream again..."

' _You're not the only one having weird dreams',_ is all Luke can think before feeling that surge of electricity run through him when the young man next to him flips on his side to face him.

"Sorry I woke you up," the son of Poseidon says apologetically, a faint blush of embarrassment still on his cheeks.

Of course, it didn't help that Luke only now realized that Percy's eyes were much more glassy than usual. His eyes were brimming with tears. It was obvious that he had had a nightmare, but … Luke couldn't help but feel adrenaline rush through his veins for all the wrong reasons. Unfortunately, right now, Percy Jackson was a picture of adorableness.

 

And it was attractive.

 

Luke finally drew the covers back up to his chin before taking a breath to calm himself, "It's fine..."  _this was SO not fine!_

"Um… can I … if you want…." Percy starts, edging a bit closer, "Maybe, just a bit… if you won't mind… maybe?"

"Do it or go back to sleep," Luke warns sternly, hoping that his tone might ward off any further temptations and cause Percy to go back to his own bunk.

"Thanks," Percy squeaks and wraps an arm around the unsuspecting Luke, "I really need a hug..."

"Percy, you're making this way too hard..." Luke mutters, trying his best to contain himself. He practically forced himself into a meditative state in hopes of finally getting this surge of hormonal temptation out of his system, or at least, suppressing it a bit.

"Sorry, I know I'm too old for this," comes the resigned reply. It didn't help that Percy tightened his grip on the older teen as he uttered those words. It was obvious the two boys were not on the same wavelength and were definitely not experiencing the same set of troubles.

 

Luke shifted uncomfortably. This situation had set his whole body on fire, lighting up all the adrenaline in his veins and had him so acutely aware of every movement the younger man made, it was torturous.

 

"You're really hot, Luke..." Percy suddenly states, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

And, if Luke's blush wasn't evident before, it was now.

Of course, Percy's little observation was concluded a bit too late, "... yeah, you're super warm. Do you have a fever or something? Are you feeling sick?"

 

_Damn this kid._

 

"And your heart is beating like mad, you okay?" the teen asks innocently, patting his friend's chest in a matter that should've been seen as comfortingly.

Only, that gesture was Luke Castellan's limit. So, Luke grabbed Percy's wrist, tugged him on top of him and pushed himself up until their lips crashed together, "There!" he hissed harshly after he broke the kiss. He swallowed hard and took in a breath to steady himself.

The young man simply stared wide-eyed at him, completely caught off guard of the entire action.

"Now, go to sleep!" Luke growled angrily, completely embarrassed by his lack of control, and turned his back on Percy, as if nothing had happened.

"… umm..." the small voice of Percy Jackson finally made its appearance again in that confused mumble, "Okay…?"

But, instead of finally moving away… instead of finally just giving up… Luke felt the tug of Percy's hands at the back of his shirt, "Hey, Luke...," Percy's playful voice sings in his ear, much more confident than a second ago, "So, when you're sulking, turn around,  _I wasn't done with you..."_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Drop me a review if you liked it :)


End file.
